History of Vegetasei: Part I
by Tofu3k
Summary: An indepth look at the biology and history of life on Vegetasei


Here is some history and biology on Vegetasei. This is instrumental in   
providing a background to the characters that I am slowly developing   
in my Alternate Universe DBZ fanfic. If there are any questions   
and/or criticisms please write to me at my e-mail address:   
Tofu3k@cs.com.  
As usual I extend the normal disclaimer, that I do not own and will   
never own the copyrights to DBZ, so with that written on to the   
history.;)  
  
  
On Vegetasei mate-pairing was mostly a forced event, and   
normally just among the elite, which was done more for alliances than   
actual emotion, it was only a small percentage of mate-couples who   
truly formed a mate-bond. A mate-bond took place only during the   
throws of deep true passion, at which time each mate would inflict a   
small bite wound on the side of each others neck, and suck a small   
amount of blood. This action created a telepathic link where the   
minds of the two would then become one, each knowing the others   
core being. Since the wounds would leave a telling mark, the Saiyans   
who were mate-bonded where readily visible among the general   
populace, particularly the men, who wore rather revealing styled   
clothing, which were standard battle issue. Women who were fighting   
warriors, wore a similar style to the men, but women who choose not   
to fight professionally, as all Saiyans love a good fight, wore a stylish   
collared tunic, that afforded some color and decoration, although   
simple in design. It was easier for these women to hide such a mark,   
which was considered by common belief to be a mark of weakness.   
Men who bore such a mark were often ridiculed unless of course they   
were so strong that they could only be ridiculed by a few who were   
perhaps stronger. Thus only third-class warriors were the males who   
most commonly bore such a mark, as they were of a lowly stature   
anyhow, it did not have as much impact on their social structure in   
Vegetasei society.   
  
A side effect of the mate-bond, was the natural production of   
children. Saiyans, although coming from rather barbaric roots,   
through their many battles with beings from other planets acquired   
many new technologies. One of the earliest, was the ability to create a   
child through genetic combination of the parents gametes (egg/sperm)   
and bring the resulting embryo to full term in an incubator inside large   
nurseries especially designed for this purpose. Saiyans took advantage   
of this technology at first to produce more babies that could become   
more powerful in order to strengthen the Saiyan Empire. The   
reasoning behind this was based on the fact the Saiyans could not   
naturally produce a child unless the male and female Saiyan were   
mate-bonded, and this depended mostly on the female.   
  
A female Saiyan only went into full mate-heat when a full   
moon was in its waning period directly after its waxing when the   
oozaru form would take over . On Vegetasei a full moon only   
occurred once in every eight years and lasted for eight nights, six   
waxing and two waning. During the waning time males would   
compete with other males to mate with the receptive females. When a   
male was triumphant in mating, a mate-bond would be established to   
mark the female as his own to fend off other males, during the next   
full moon season. From this pairing the female's ovary would,   
through hormonal release triggered by the act of mating, allow only   
that males sperm to fertilize her egg. This hormonal release acted in   
much the same way as our immune systems react when a foreign   
object, such as a bacteria, is found inside our bodies, only with the   
hormone instead of destroying the invader as it would do normally   
during intercourse at any other time than this special mating time,   
would allow the sperm to join with the egg. From that point on only   
that particular males sperm could inseminate (fertilize) that specific   
females eggs. (Kind of like memory B-cells in our immune system)   
Therefore, although Saiyans, had sexual drives, as evidenced by King   
Vegeta, the actual reproduction of children was predominately   
controlled through a highly evolved genetic system.  
  
Originally during ancient Saiyan times, this mating system   
ensured the survival of a strong Saiyan race. Power had always been a   
driving force in the Saiyan culture, however, since children were   
produced only every eight years, the Saiyan population grew very   
slowly over time. A normal Saiyan female could have upwards to   
about ten children in her life time as Saiyans were known to live as   
long as two hundred years or longer naturally. It was hard to tell the   
natural life of a Saiyan as they often had a tendency to die in battle. In   
the early days of Vegetasei Saiyans lived in clans that would fight   
amongst themselves, much in the same manner as the ancient Scots of   
Earth's history. However once the Tuffels came to Vegetasei and   
colonized the planet, the Saiyans adapted to a different style of   
governing, this was due to the new threat they faced from the   
technologically advanced Tuffels. The Saiyans banded together,   
keeping their clannish form by allowing for a dominant clan to lead all   
the other. The lead clan was determined solely on the virtues of their   
strength. Ultimately a king was made within the lead clan, and this   
king was of course the strongest male of all the Saiyans. It was due to   
this new form of government that the Saiyans were able to eventually   
overpower their neighbors the Tuffles.  
  
Unlike their neighbors, the Tuffels had a reproduction system   
of a human, and it is important to note the Tuffels were the same race   
of human, as the people of Earth. The Saiyans were the original   
inhabitants of the planet that the technologically advanced Tuffels had   
decided to colonize, as evidenced by the Saiyans original primitive   
culture and small numbers. The Saiyans had always resented the   
Turfels for their invasion, and that is why once the Saiyans grew in   
strength and population over the centuries, they eventually were able   
to overpower the Tuffels. It was from the Tuffels that the Saiyans got   
their first taste of the technology that was now prevalent in producing   
more Saiyans. Now adapting to a more advanced cultural aptitude the   
Saiyans, knowing that there was strength in numbers forced Tuffel   
geneticists to manufacture a system that would allow any female   
Saiyan's egg to accept any male Saiyan's sperm, thus producing large   
nurseries were new stronger Saiyans were nurtured. As this method   
took root in the Saiyan culture it grew to become the main   
reproductive method of the Saiyan race, owing to the fact that once the   
babies were old enough to survive on their own, most of them were   
placed into space pods and sent to distant planets to destroy the   
inhabitants, all in the name of the Planet Trade Order which the   
Saiyans became a dominating force in once they met up with the   
Arkozians. Even with the advanced technology of the genetic   
nurseries the Saiyan population never got any larger than 20,000, this   
was in part due to the Saiyan's life style of constant battle.  
  
As the genetic nurseries grew to become the principal form of   
reproduction of planet Vegetasei, owing to the fact that children could   
be born every year, the mate-bond began to be thought of as more a   
weakness than a blessing. Power was the main motivating force on   
Vegetasei and emotions such as love were considered weak and   
useless. Therefore, during the festival of the full moon, the females   
would don colorful metal collars during the waning period after they   
reverted from their oozaru form back to the humanoid from. This was   
to keep from having a mate-bond occur. The only Saiyans that would   
go outside of the norm were the third-class male and females warriors,   
the stigma of weakness did not effect them as much as the it did the   
higher classes were social image as well as power level were equally   
important. However on occasion it did occur that a couple would   
become mate-bonded, as in the case of Kauli's parents, Cabbia and   
Korn. Although Saiyans did not outwardly show such emotions as   
affection, that did not mean they did not exist, and sometimes those   
emotions became very strong particularly when accentuated by the   
hormonal drive of the waning full moon. Of course the result of such   
bonding was the arrival of an offspring, naturally brought into the   
world. It was Vegetasei law that any child produced through the event   
of a mate-bond, during a full moon, had to be brought to term fully   
within its mother. This was due to the fact that most fetuses died   
shortly after being taken from their mother and placed in a nursery   
incubator as was the technological way of doing things in a typical   
chemically enhanced mating that was commonplace among the elite.   
It was thought that the bond produced a necessary nurturing link for   
the child to grow with inside its mother. Sometimes out of shame the   
parents would abort their child in this manner, due to the social   
pressure that elites faced in Vegetasei society. However for the most   
part those elites that did dare to have a mate-bond would carry the   
child produced to full term. The children produced in this manner   
were often times quite powerful, particularly the males. Unlike the   
children raised in the large genetic nurseries, the children of the mate-  
bonded were not immediately sent to a training facility once their   
power level was accessed, instead they would be brought up by their   
parents, until they reached the age of 12, and were sent to the   
appropriate training facilities as the law dictated. Since parenting was   
made rather obsolete by the genetic nurseries and training facilities.   
An adult Saiyan with a child was a novelty unless of course one was at   
one of the afore mentioned places, and certainly was never seen at the   
palace of Vegetasei unless that child was the product of a mate-bond   
or the heir-apparent of the House of Vegeta.   
  
Though most children were sent off Vegetasei to conquer far   
away planets, there were still a number of children that were raised   
and trained on the planet Vegetasei. This was again to ensure the   
survival of the powerful Saiyan race. Baby Saiyans that exhibited a   
power level potential, that was deduced through calculations of   
parentage and actual body physiology and genetics, above 3000 were   
kept on Vegetasei. These were the forces that made the formal   
procurement of a planet that would then be traded in the Planet Trade   
Order. The children sent off planet were placed in specially designed   
space pods that were equipped with an energy beam that projected an   
exact replica of the waxing full moon of Vegetasei. Once the child   
saw the projection, they would immediately take on the oozaru from   
and reek havoc on the planet. Upon completing their mission, the   
children would come back to Vegetasei in their space pod, and begin a   
life of training for further missions. Although just small toddlers of   
three or four years of age, they were still very adept at the Saiyan trait   
of being naturally unruly. Saiyans only were kept in line through fear   
and training, fear of other Saiyans with larger power levels, and   
training to help cut into a Saiyans innate need to fight. For those   
children that did not return, every ten years a team of Saiyans were   
sent out to each planet to discover the reason behind the failed   
mission. More often then not it was due to some miscalculation about   
the beings that inhabited the planets power levels or technological   
skills. Of about every 1000 children that were sent out each year, about   
300 came back to Vegetasei . This was considered an excellent   
performance by Saiyan standards, they considered that it a matter of   
cleaning house for those that were lost.  
  
The members of the Royal House of Vegeta, for the most part,   
stayed on Vegetasei, as well, unless there was some special delegation   
to attend, or in the name of training, they adventured to partake of the   
actual destruction of a planet or race. The only other Saiyans that   
stayed mostly on Vegetasei were the elite females. The standards for   
females were different from the males. Females were generally weaker   
than their male counterpart, so females that exhibited any above   
average power levels were immediately designated as elite for their   
breeding potential. Females exhibiting average and below power   
levels were treated as the males, some were kept to breed with the   
warrior-class, while others were sent to far planets in space pods.   
Third-class female warriors successful in conquering the planet they   
were sent to were allowed to mate with third-class or warrior-class   
males, and for that reason more mate-bonds were found among the   
third-class ranks of Saiyans. The elite females could choose between a   
life of a warrior, or one of court which was a more social arena. Those   
that were the warriors trained among the warrior-class males and were   
dispatched on missions in the same manner as the male Saiyans.   
Their eggs were harvested, however, to insure that no genetic strength   
would ever go unfound on Vegetasei. These women were harsh and   
bore very few feminine qualities other than being female. They   
quarter-mated with various males rather than being mate-paired to   
only one. Quarter-mating meant that as soon as they were fed up   
with the male they were shacking up with at any given time they   
would move on to some other males quarters. Often they would   
eventually settle in their own quarters, but this arrangement was based   
on rank determined by their battle record, or their genetic parentage,   
or both.  
  
Court elite females were the bartering tools among the   
stronger elite ranks and especially the Royal House of Vegeta. It is   
among the elite that one finds the most variety in Saiyan genetics.   
Where third-class warriors, and often warrior-class, often resembled   
one another, the elite were more diverse. Since the reproductive   
technique of choice among Saiyans was genetic combination in an   
incubator, mate-bonding fell by the way-side. Along with the stigma   
of weakness attached to mate-bonding, the Saiyan culture adapted new   
rituals to sustain their sexual sensibilities. More attractive were power   
alliances made between strong elite Family-Houses, which were   
originally the known as just clans. These ties produced the powerful   
leaders of Vegetasei's armies and government. Even though females   
were given in mate-pairing to only one male to cement ties, they were   
still, due to cultural stigmas, not into mate-bonding with their selected   
partners. This was because the price of ones genetic parentage was   
more highly prized than true love. To prevent mate-bonding during   
the eight-year moon cycle, elite women were accustomed to wearing a   
metal collar around their lower necks and upper shoulders, resembling   
what we Earthlings would recognize as Egyptian decorative collars.   
The collars were of course very elaborate, and also helped portray ones   
status in the Saiyan society. Unlike the elite warrior females, the court   
elite females did not have their eggs completely harvested. This was   
due to a Saiyans tendency to mistrust almost everyone except himself.   
Instead these females would be injected with a especially designed   
chemical that allowed the normal reproductive functions, but inhibited   
the hormonal response that would normally destroy any sperm that   
entered the uterus without the mate-bond. After conception took   
place, the woman would carry the fetus for the first three months, at   
which time the fetus would be safely removed from its mothers womb,   
and place into a nursery incubator to reach full term, which is only   
eight months.  
  
When an alliance was made by either the Family-House   
delegates or the king, that females eggs were assigned to that male,   
only until the time the alliance proved useless or unnecessary and then   
the female was the kings, to with as he pleased. The law of Vegetasei   
was designed by its Saiyan originators, to allow for the strengthening   
of the Saiyan race. As the king was the strongest male on Vegetasei, it   
only made sense that he should put forth the most genetic material.   
That way should any of the four mates the king was allowed not   
produce the strongest male on the planet, then one would typically be   
found among the king's concubine's children. Therefore all the male   
children of the king were potentially the next king depending on their   
power level, unless a clearly more powerful male offspring was   
produced, and thus became the heir-apparent. As in the case of Prince   
Vegeta, whose power level so astonished the nursery scientists,   
whispers of a new legendary Super Saiyan immediately began to   
spread. Of course, quite a number times in the earlier part of Saiyan   
history and somewhat less in more recent history, did no male child of   
the king of Vegetasei prove to be the most powerful male. It for this   
reason that there was not a thinning out of the genetic lineage. When   
this happened a changing of the guard would take place in the Royal   
Palace and the Family-House that took over also took the name of   
Vegeta. However, only the king and the heir-apparent took the name   
Vegeta formally.   
  
The only Saiyan females exempt from the king's harem were   
those that were of the House of Vegeta by birth. These females were   
the most highly prized for alliance purposes. Although Saiyan females   
could potentially have a child naturally every eight years of their life,   
as with all things in nature, this was never the case. Therefore,   
although the elite-class was considered the most prized powerfully in   
society, they were not as proliferate as the genetic nurseries.   
Furthermore, women of elite stature were few and far between, and   
though it was genetically probable that two parents of elite stature   
would produce a child that was an elite, this did not always occur.   
That is how the legendary Super Saiyan gene was passed to third-class   
and warrior-class families, and how eventually a lowly third-class   
Saiyan infant sent to Earth would become the first Super Saiyan to   
appear after centuries of Vegetasei generations.  
  
  
Note: I will do another history/background that goes into more depth   
on the role of elite court female Saiyans and also more about normal   
life on Vegetasei leading up to its destruction by Frieza. Hope you   
enjoy. -Tofu3k  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
